In time of need
by rosalina2123
Summary: After Will and Jem go out on a hunt, Will get's poisioned by a demon and makes Jem swear not to tell. Will Will regret it later?


Chapter 1

Feverish heat radiates off of his forehead as I find my pale fingers trying to rest there, he squirms at the cold touch but doesn't make any move to open his pale blue eyes. "Will, please look at me, tell me what's wrong "I say to him, "it's nothing Tessa, go back to bed "he says quietly, "it's definitely something, your warm and your clearly hurting "I say, just as he grimaces and puts his arm around his abdomen. I reach over and start to rub his back, there's nothing I can do for him at this point but to hold him until the pain passes. "Will, I need to go get Charlotte, I think you need to go to the infirmary "I say, "no, don't, stay for now, you can go get Char later, please "he begs, "no Will, your too sick, I'm sorry I'll be back "I say to him, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead before I go.

Dim candle light illuminates the foreboding stone hallway of the institute as I slowly make my way down to Charlotte and Henry's bedroom, all of the hallways look the same so it takes me quite some time until I approach the door. I knock a few sharp raps until I hear Charlottes voice come from the other side, "yes, who is it "she asks, "it's Tessa, Will's really sick, he's burning up "I say, "ok I'm coming "she says. Rustling sounds come from the bedroom as Charlotte moves around trying to find her slippers, she finally finds them and a few minutes later she opens the door. "ok Tessa tell me what's going on "she asks, as we start to move along the corridor, "well about an hour ago, I heard someone groan like they were in pain, and it sounded like it was coming from Will's bedroom, so I went to check on him "I say, "kosher says. Minutes pass by but we eventually make it to his bedroom, and he's exactly where I left him, on the bed with a red and white quilt tucked up to his chin.

Charlotte walks over to him and gently reaches up to feel his forehead, and yet again he flinches at the cold touch but doesn't make a move to open his eyes. "He's burning up, I need you to go down to the infirmary, get Brother Enoch, and come right back "she says to me, "are you going to be ok here "I ask,"yeah,go"she says. So once again I quickly go down the dimly lit hallway, my bare feet intensely cold because of the stone floor, and after only getting lost once I make it to the infirmary. I knock on the door once and Brother Enoch opens it, he's silent as I explain what's happening as we walk down the hall. We make it back to his room and the scene is sad, the room is only lit by a dim oil lamp and it illuminates the bed and the people on it. Charlotte is cradling Will against her chest, despite the fact that he's bigger than her, and is stroking his dark brown hair, "shh,shh,shh,it'll be ok sweetheart, I know it hurts "she says silently, looking into his pale blue eyes. Brother Enoch comes close to the bed and tries to get Will out of Charlotte's arms, and laying flat on the bed. Will clearly doesn't like this because as soon as he tries, he hides his face in Charlottes shoulder, "come on will, don't do this, he's not going to hurt you "she says to him, "ocher mumbles in response.

Will finally lets go, and Charlotte comes over and stands by me, she puts her hand on my shoulder in a sense of comfort. Brother Enoch leans over Will and puts his hands on his abdomen, "ow, damn it that hurts "he curses into the air, squirming out from underneath the touch, he almost falls to the floor. Charlotte and I run over to the side of the bed and we catch him in time, we put him back on the bed. As soon as he's back in the bed and settles, Brother Enoch finishes examining him, and whatever is happening it doesn't seem like it's good. Charlottes the only one who can understand Brother Enoch ,so he tells her what's going on first and then she tells me. It seems that Will has been poisoned by a demon, and he's going to die if we don't get it out of his system. I go and sit on the other side of the bed since Charlotte's sitting on the other side, we start to undress him and he protests, "what in the hell are you doing "he asks,"sorry,we need to get you ready so we can get the poison out of you "I say, blushing because I've never undressed a guy before. After much work, we get him undressed and lay him down on his side, now it's time to get the poison out of his system.

Tbc


End file.
